Enfants du sang
by Dea Artio
Summary: Nés d'amour incestueux, nés de haine fratricide, nés de folie consanguine Ils sont les enfants de ce sang si pur, ce sang qui les rend faibles et fous, ce sang qui sera leur perte.


Enfants du sang

Enfant de la lune, plongée dans un rêve sans fin, incapable de distinguer la réalité du fantasme. Enfant de la lune, prise d'un rire nerveux à la vue du feu, tu tentes de te fondre en lui et seule l'intervention de tes compagnons t'empêche de t'y brûler les doigts. La lumière est si vive, si douce, si familière... Ils ne comprennent pas que tu voudrais y plonger toute entière tant tu as besoin de sa chaleur, tu es si froide à l'intérieur. Tu chantonnes des berceuses, en équilibre sur les créneaux de la grande tour, et le vent caresse ton visage avec insistance, lui aussi t'appelle, et tu sais bien qu'un jour tu devras sauter, si tu veux t'envoler. _Luna fille de la lune, prisonnière de la terre, veux toucher les étoiles et rejoindre le ciel._

Enfant de boue, les mains plongées dans la terre meuble, au milieu des vers et des araignées, des petites bêtes grimpantes et grouillantes à la vie si fragile. Ici, tu domines. Tu es maître de vie et de mort, tu es roi de la boue. Aucune plante, aucune créature vivant dans cette serre chaude et poussiéreuse, abandonnée du monde des hommes, n'a de secret pour toi. Tu connais chaque poison, chaque remède, les plantes qui feront agoniser tes ennemies et celles aux goûts délectables qui cacherons l'amère saveur de la mort. Tu les entends parler, ces plantes, frissonner de plaisir sous tes caresses, et frémir de plaisir au contacte de ton souffle protecteur. Mais il faudra bien, un jour, que ton corps se fane comme toute fleure et que de poussière tu retourne à la poussière, que ton peuple d'asticots se nourrisse enfin de la main de leur tyran. _Neville, à moitié enterré dans la boue, immobile, veut faire corps avec elle et oublier les hommes._

Enfant porcelaine, petite poupée jolie, toujours sourire et cœur fêlé. Tu es vide comme personne, ta tête dandine d'une épaule à l'autre, au rythme d'une marche funèbre. Tu reste allongée sur le lit, un écrin tapissé de soie, ton tombeau. Petite poupée sans parole et sans cervelle, priée de se taire et de laisser faire. Tu sens à peine ses mains qui se promènent sur ton corps et sous ta robe de velours, et puis qu'importe. Poupée jolie, aux ongles vernies et aux cils longs, aux yeux trop bleus, aux cheveux trop blonds, salie par tout ce qui t'approche et pourtant toujours si blanche. Doux mensonge que tu es, immobile, à ne rien dire, jamais, car rien ne te vient à l'esprit. Tu es vide, et cette seule pensée traverse toujours ton esprit, c'est que tu es un jouet, une poupée, immobile, sans force. _Astoria, enfant porcelaine qui finira par se briser, lorsqu'elle tentera de s'envoler._

Enfant de papier, caché parmi les livres, tu ne sais pas parler le langage des hommes. Tu ignores tout de ce monde qu'on te fait miroiter à travers des pages d'encre noir, tu ignore leurs sentiments et leurs troubles, en ayant pourtant lu tant sur eux. Pauvre petite chose recroquevillée entre deux rangées de livres, tu imites les autres, imites les hommes et leurs moqueries, imites leur méchanceté, leur dédain, imites les horreurs qu'ils font, pensent et disent. Caché entre les pages d'un livre, les mains barbouillées d'encre, tu ne connais pas la réalité et ne peux la comprendre. Tu gardes la tête droite et fait semblant, semblant d'aimer, semblant de pleurer et semblant d'entendre. Ton cœur bat d'encre rouge et ta peau sent le papier à lettre, tu traces les symboles, lis milles langues, sais tout ce qu'on peux savoir des grimoire, mais ne peux apprécier le sifflement du vent d'été. _Ernie, enfant papier, rêve d'écrire sa liberté d'une encre rouge sur papier de chair._

Enfant monstre, rêve de sang, sens un cœur battre dans chaque être et ne rêve que de les arracher de leurs poitrines, de les vider, de les faire crier, de les étriper et de tuer. Tu veux exploser dans une effusion de sang, faire remonter l'hémoglobine pour que se taisent les voix dans ta tête. Les voix sales, méchantes, qui disent tellement d'horreurs et que tu ne supportes pas. Seule la mort les calme, seule la faucheuse les emporte au loin, pour quelques brefs instants qui te sont si précieux. Il te faux ce sang, si doux, si chaud, il te faux tenir la mort entre tes doigts, sous forme d'une belle baguette de sureau qui t'as choisie et que tu aimes. Elle t'aide à répandre le sang et la douleur, qu'importe les visages et les noms, il te suffit d'ouïr la souffrance pour jouir du silence des voix. _Zacharias, monstre au visage humain, entendra un jour batte le sang de son cœur, et peut être trouvera-t-il le courage de faire taire les voix à jamais._

Enfant fantôme, un instinct animal te pousse à disparaître, tu sais que ta place n'est pas auprès des vivants. Tu le sens, tu ne supporte pas cette souffrance, ton corps vide se balance, déambule pieds nus sur la terre froide. Parfois, dans un sursaut de vie, tu recherches un peut d'affection, quelque preuve qu'on te regrettera, en vain. C'est la folie, n'est-ce-pas, cette mort avec les veines chaudes ? Sans raison, tu marches à travers les couloirs, et tu te perds toi même dans le corps des autres, car tu veux être vivante, tu veux le sentir. Tu recherches la passion, la souffrance, la jouissance ! Tu recherches cette impression de ne pas être qu'un corps qui marche et un cœur qui bat. Tu recherches quelqu'un pour te confirmer que tu vis. _Hannah, pauvre chose éteinte, nul ne saurait réparer ce qui n'est brisé, enfant fantôme destinée à errer à jamais._

Enfant mécanique, prédestiné a obéir, à ne jamais fléchir et je jamais penser. Et pourtant tu penses trop, tu pense tellement, sans jamais oser parler. Enfant machine au cœur rouillé, qui garde comme les tiens tes sentiments renfermés, et ne t'autorise pas à les exprimer. Enfant robot, aux membres désarticulés et à la langue grinçante, qui a oublié comment désobéir, qui je sais se rebeller, tu es misérable. Ils se moquent, les cruels, et tu laisses passer, car tu ne sais te défendre, on t'as enseigné à encaisser. _Pauvre enfant le ferraille, Vincent l'innocent, rongée par ses sentiments et dont les rouages se déglinguent, combien de temps avant qu'il devienne dingue ?_

Enfant de l'amour, trop laide et cœur de cire, qui fond dès qu'on la moque. Petite chose pathétique au grand corps sale et misérable, aux grand yeux implorants pour quelque mot aimable. Toi, pauvre folle, dont l'erreur et d'aimer tous et toutes, de la même façon qu'on tombe d'une falaise : mortellement, tragiquement, fatalement. Tu ne pouvais que l'aimer, il était beau et doux et fort, et il t'aimais en retour, de toute son âme dévouée, vous n'aviez que la tare d'être liés par le sang. C'était ton frère, chérie ! Inceste dégoûtant, révulsant, qu'était vos deux cœurs bâtants de concerte et vos corps emmêlés ! Tu l'aimes bien plus que les autres, mais d'un amour si laid aux yeux du monde et aux yeux de tes autres amours. Leurs regards te jugent et t'assassinent, te condamnent à disparaître, car ils ne savent t'aimer. _Millicent, enfant d'amour et de bohème, condamnée à sauter d'une falaise comme on tombe amoureux : fatalement, mortellement._

Ce sont les enfants du sang. Ce sont les frères et sœurs nés de frères et sœur et nés d'un amour incestueux, nés d'une haine fratricide, nés d'une folie consanguine. Ils se tiennent côte à côte et se disent ennemies, ils se disent différents, ils se disent amoureux, c'est que tout ces sentiments définissent à merveille le véritable lien qui les unis, ce lien qui les dégoûte et sur lequel ils ferment les yeux : un lien fraternel qui s'étend à tant et tant de générations. Leurs pères étaient frères, cousins, amants. Leurs mères étaient sœurs, cousines, amantes. Leurs familles ne sont qu'une et leur sang est malade. Ils sont les enfant d'un amour incestueux, d'une haine fratricide, d'une folie consanguine. Ils sont les enfants du sang, pur, noir, si beau et si tragique, un sang malade qui ronge leur corps et leur esprit, un sang qui les uni dans la folie.

**Note d'auteur : Ça fait un moment que je voulais écrire cet os, et voilà. Il y en aura sûrement d'autres sur le sujet de la consanguinité et de la folie qui en découle. J'espère que ça vous a plus et surtout, s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui n'est pas clair, n'hésitez pas à demander. Merci d'avances pour les reviews. **

**Merci à Drupsilon pour m'avoir aidé à choisir les personnages, qu'est ce que tu penses de Millicent alors ? **


End file.
